1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to appliance covers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable appliance covering wherein the same may be compactly stored during periods of non-use, and may be effectively and efficiently adjustably erected relative to an appliance to impart cushioning and protection to same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of appliance coverings of various types are well known in the prior art. It may be appreciated that appliance coverings of the past have typically utilized pre-formed and pre-configured members for protection of a limited dimensioned appliance. Manufacturing and variations in appliance design and configuration has heretofore not effectively been accommodated by prior art appliance coverings, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies by setting forth a multi-adjustable appliance covering to provide a relatively rigid surface formed with cushioning means thereon to accommodate a range of appliance dimensions. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 655,308 to Robinson setting forth a mat device hingedly formed along diameters thereof for interfolding wherein the mat is of an essentially padded construction. The Robinson patent is of interest relative to the basic concept of providing covering protection that is compactly stored when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,973 to Cohen, et al., sets forth a quilted pad of waterproof construction wherein the pad is of a generally non-rigid material, but is of interest relative to the padding utilized to provide protection to an associated surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,464 to Lalick sets forth a protective blanket device wherein the same may be conveniently interfolded and provided with handles for transport of the device during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,326 to Hyde, et al., wherein protective elastomeric-type material is sealingly enclosed within a protective envelope provided with extensions at opposite ends thereof wherein the extensions are provided for the securement and protection of hospital beds, cribs, and the like for securement about the beds to provide protection of the underlying mattress construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,870 to Tyler sets forth a fire resistant protective blanket to be utilized by individuals wherein the blanket is provided with a foam surface underlying a blanket wherein a lower pocket is upwardly depending to collect debris landing on the blanket material. The patent is of interest relative to multi-layered protective blankets and the like and is of interest limited to that feature alone.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable appliance covering which addresses both the problems of storage and effectiveness in use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.